yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Weevil Underwood
Insector Haga (インセクター羽蛾, Insekutā Haga), known as Weevil Underwood develops into a rival and becomes jealous of Yugi Mutou. He displays an adoration for insects and such has his deck based on insect-type monsters. Character design Haga's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. Haga wears large round yellow glasses. His turquoise hair is arranged in a "Beatle Haircut" fashion. In the Duelist Kingdom arc Haga's outfit consists of a green jacket with araised collar, a white shirt underneath, a red bow tie and brown trousers. From Battle City onwards he wears a closed green jacket with a beetle pettern on the front and green shorts. He carries a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left hand. In the Waking the Dragons arc he has a Chaos Duel Disk instead. Character biography Haga starts out in the series as the Japanese Champion of Duel Monsters by defeating Dinosaur Ryuzaki in the final match of the National Championship. After his victory, he is invited personally by Maximillion Pegasus to travel to Duelist Kingdom to compete there. On the boat ride, he confronts Yugi Mutou and asks to see his set of Exodia. Once seeing them, Haga throws them off the boat leaving Katsuya Jonouchi jump in to retrieve them. Laughing, Haga returns to his cabin, content that he has destroyed his major source of competition. Yugi defeats him in the first duel of the tournament forcing Haga to leave the island in shame along with those who had been defeated in their first round. He is next seen in the Battle City arc, where he duels Jonouchi, after paying a boy to plant a "Parasite Paracide" card into Jonouchi's deck. Despite using this to his advantage he loses and is forced to give Jounouchi his rare card, "Insect Queen". As a result of losing he is ejected from the Battle City tournament. In the Waking the Dragons arc, Haga and Ryuzaki are together, having lost a great deal of their former popularity after they had been humiliated in the the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments. However, they soon meet and duel Grerimo, as a result of losing both of them have their souls taken. They were later granted their freedom after Yugi Mutou defeated Grerimo. The two of them follow the group until Yugi's soul is taken by Rafael after Dark Yugi loses to him. They beg Rafael to take them with him and he grudgingly accepts their pleas. He and Alister take them to Dartz, and the two of them beg for more power to settle old scores. Dartz decides to test them by seeing if they could each grasp a piece of the Orichalcos Stone, with the penalty for failing being their souls taken again. Both of them succeed and they improve their decks with cards from Dartz's massive collection. Haga then proceeds to confront Yugi and duels him, with "The Seal of Orichalcos" empowering his insects. In the end, however, Yugi wins anyway, and Haga's soul is taken by the magic of the very Seal which he has employed. His virtually comatose body is found by a man named Ironheart when the train on which he had previously been dueling with Yugi derails and falls off a cliff, and he is transported to a hospital. When Dartz is defeated, Haga's soul is released from imprisonment, and he wakes up in his hospital bed in the same room as Ryuzaki, who leaves with him. Haga and Ryuzaki's next plan was to enter the KaibaCorp Grand Championship. Where they both impersonated the duelist, Fortune Salim. They were quickly defeated by Zigfried von Schroeder and sent back to Japan by KaibaCorp. (In the US anime, their fate after the duel is unknown.) Their last attempt at revenge was to steal Yugi's Egyptian God Cards from his house, where they mistakenly grabbed Yugi's bag containing all of his Millennium Items. Yugi tried to stop them but couldn't catch up. Meanwhile while examining their prize they were attacked by Dark Bakura, who stole the Millennium Ring back from them. In the final episode of the Japanese version of the second series anime, Haga is last seen dueling Ryuzaki. Deck Haga plays an 'Insect Deck. His strategy often focuses on turning all opposing monsters into insects with Parasite Paracide or DNA Surgery allowing him to cancel all attacks with Insect Barrier, while powering up his Insect Queen or evolving his Petit Moth to high levels. Underwood, Weevil